


Manip: Anticipation

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Immortal Arthur, Immortal Merlin, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s only one man in Arthur’s life who can make him wait patiently, whose quietly spoken commands make his body thrum with sweet anticipation.</p><p>Even after centuries of shared immortal life, Merlin’s steady presence calms his mind, worries for the world fading away as pleasure takes their place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manip: Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the manip, consider [a reblog](http://elirwen.tumblr.com/post/145969166784/theres-only-one-man-in-arthurs-life-who-can-make). (And you can also follow me.) :)


End file.
